User talk:SuckMyPianist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Landbefore Time page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shining-Armor (talk) 19:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:A Few Suggestions page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 23:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Woah... How come I get two welcome messages? SuckMyPianist (talk) 00:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) You received two welcome messages because you're EXTRA WELCOME! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 01:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) SuckMyPianist (talk) 01:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Quick Question O...o...OH! I forgot to leave the reason! This is the situation: I want to add the Godzilla pasta to the Suggested Reading category. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Suggested_Reading You know, where the most known and popular pastas are. And well, it would be very redundant if one were to nominate a story that is already in this section. After all, PotM is for giving less known pastas a chance to be more recognized. And well, Godzilla Creepypasta is very known! So yes, that is why its nomination was removed. It would be like adding Jeff is Back to the nominations or something (which has happened), in terms of the popularity of the stories I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 02:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I was just curious. SuckMyPianist (talk) 03:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well it's suggested reading now. That was quick. SuckMyPianist (talk) 03:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Lol. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 03:19, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No If you havent read the rules, SPINOFFS ARE NOT ALLOWED, so you wouldnt be allowed to post it, despite the cliche. Majin112 (talk) 04:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It was made by the original author. Sorry for forgetting to specify that. SuckMyPianist (talk) 05:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) still, you need to be the original poster so you can actually post it. You can always take it up to Spinoff Appeal. Majin112 (talk) 05:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thank you. SuckMyPianist (talk) 05:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Here's a good page. Cuil Theory, have a happy mindfuck and have some thoughts. MEMJ0123 (talk) 03:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I just read it... I'm going to sit down and think for a while. SuckMyPianist (talk) 14:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: That probably was the . We've got it set to block certain blacklisted pastas from being created (e.g. title blacklist), but unfortunately, it seems to effect EDITING of pastas with blacklisted titles as well. I suggest you talk with Princess Platinum if you have any further enquiries about this. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 23:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I've told her about the issue. SuckMyPianist (talk) 23:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC)